


Starlight

by Forgiven_Starlight



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgiven_Starlight/pseuds/Forgiven_Starlight
Summary: WoL has spent the last few days crafting her starlight gifts. After handing them out she plans to take someone special to the celebration with her.
Relationships: Alisaie Leveilleur/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 15





	Starlight

It was a quite day in the rising stones. Temperatures had dropped considerably for this time of year. WoL had settled in at a table in a corner. She gently sipped a mug of cocoa as she worked on her needle work and gold-smithing. She was making small charms for her dear friends this year. WoL had just finished up a simple silver bodied charm with a ruby inlay of the red mage’s symbol. Her next order was to make a similar golden charm with an emerald inlay in the shape of the scholar’s symbol. Familiar footsteps approached and WoL deftly tucked away her project.  
Alisaie: Hello WoL. Fancy seeing you here!  
WoL: Where else would I be?  
Alisaie: Well, it would be quicker to list the places you would not be.  
WoL: I just felt like crafting today. What are your plans?  
Alisaie: Oh, nothing really. I can say I was quite elated to see you sitting here. It does get a little boring with everyone flitting about whilst I sit here doing nothing. Brother won’t let me touch his stacks of paperwork and Tataru would rather handle the books on her own. I had a mind to visit Urianger at the waking sands, but Thancred and Ryne are already there, and I feel it best to not disturb them.  
WoL: Disturb them?  
Alisaie: They are teaching Ryne about everything there is to know about Eorzea and the distant lands. I would rather not be in proximity to another one of Urianger’s lectures.  
WoL: Ah, I feel that. At least we can all spend the starlight together this year. I have been making my gifts all day.  
Alisaie: I remember celebrating as a child. Grandfather would always come home from his travels and give Alphinaud and I a small sack with gifts. The last time we celebrated it with him, I opened my sack to find a small bag of ginger cookies that had been baked in fun little shapes, a few tomes on various aetheric principles, and a beautiful red ribbon made from an elegant, yet durable material. Alphinaud received similar gifts and a blue ribbon. The ribbons are the selfsame ribbons we tie our hair back with to this day.  
WoL: That is heartwarming. I never knew such a celebration existed until I came to Eorzea. Would that I had your sweet memories of it. Instead, I walked into the waking sands one day to find everyone decked out in these red and white tunics, red mittens, cute pointy red hats with the white poms on the end, red pants, and black knee high boots. All the while I had just returned from Aurum vale covered in ungodsly gold bile and more injuries than I could count. You could imagine my confusion.  
Alisaie: Hah, Tataru asked if I would like a starlight outfit. I politely declined.  
WoL: Ah yes, she was the one who made them. You should have seen Alphinaud wearing his! He looked absolutely adorable. I didn’t say that at the time because he was a little arsehole but now that I think of it, I should have.  
Alisaie shifted her gaze in the slightest. WoL took notice but quickly began to talk again.  
WoL: You know, you should have had Tataru make you an outfit. I can wear mine and we can match.  
Alisaie: N…no thank you. I quite like my attire as it is.  
WoL: Aww, if you insist. Did you plan on going to the festival?  
Alisaie: I did not plan to, no.  
WoL: Well, would you want to? Come with me I mean? See the lights? Eat some food? Mayhap throw some snowballs?  
Alisaie looked genuinely surprised at WoL’s proposition. Her pale cheeks dusted red. Her deep blue eyes focused on WoL.  
Alisaie: I would be delighted to. Though I must admit I do not know what to expect from the Gridanian starlight festival.  
WoL: Well, only seeing a few myself, I can tell you they are fun. My very first year I got my trusty santa-bear mount. The festival tamer lost his performance bear and tasked me with finding it. When I did, it became rather attached so the man just let me keep it. He was all cute in his little hat and coat. Ah, such fun.  
Alisaie: Interesting, to say the least.  
WoL: Besides, I can give you my gift at the festival.  
Alisaie: You got me a gift? You needn’t have gone through the trouble!  
WoL: It was no trouble I assure you. Besides, I didn’t get it. I made it.  
Alisaie shook her head. She looked over WoL’s grinning face. The Au Ra looked completely happy. Nothing made her happier in this world it seemed.  
WoL: So, would you want to go tonight? I need to make my rounds and distribute everyone else’s gifts before hand so you will have time to get ready.  
Alisaie: Alright. So, when can expect you back?  
WoL: Hmm. I’d say 5 bells from now. That way we can arrive in Gridania to engage in the festivities for a while and watch the lights come to life as it gets dark.  
Alisaie: I shall await your return then. Pray, excuse me. I will let you finish working.  
WoL: Alright. It’s a date then.  
Alisaie flinched at those words as she walked away. A date? Like an actual date? Or did she mean it in a normal manor? Alisaie shook her head as she set out to find Tataru for that outfit after all. WoL finished up her last few charms and cleared away her work space. She hunted down Alphinaud and gave him his. His eyes lit up at the simple golden charm with the beautiful design.  
WoL: Do you like it?  
Alphinaud: Quite! By the twelve it is so masterful!  
WoL: Hah! I would hope so after you so willingly relayed my skill to every crafter in need organization around.  
Alphinaud: Ah, my apologies…  
WoL: Oh, don’t apologize. I was able to hone my skills because of it. Are you going to the festival this year?  
Alphinaud: In a few days, I hope. Are you?  
WoL: Yes. Alisaie is accompanying me. Truth be told I uh, may have accidently asked her out on a date without meaning to, but it was only a matter of time.  
Alphinaud: Do you, did you, was that what you were going for?  
WoL: Not really, but now that I think about it, I am not opposed. I had hoped our first date would have been at this place I found in Limsa, but the starlight festival will do.  
Alphinaud: I did not know you had eyes for my sister. Everyone and their uncle knows she has eyes for you, and has ever since they lay upon you.  
WoL: What? Really?  
Alphinaud: WoL. Are you jesting with me?  
WoL: No? Did I miss something?  
Alphinaud: I…Oh, nevermind. I shall have a word with Alisaie before she departs with you to…clear the air a bit.  
WoL: Clear the air? But why?  
Alphinaud: Trust me on this my friend. When are you set to depart?  
WoL: A few bells from now. I still need to give out a few gifts, but I’ll return in a while.  
Alphinaud: In that case I will leave you to it. Oh, and one more thing.  
Alphinaud came close to Alphinaud and wrapped his arms around her. She embraced the young man and held him tight. The pair broke apart and looked upon one another before resuming their tasks.  
Alphinaud: Thank you for the gift. I shall cherish it.  
WoL: Happy starlight my friend. I will return anon.  
WoL teleported away and made the lengthy trip to the waking sands. As soon as she entered, she immediately recognized the dulcet sounds of Urianger lecturing. She slowly rounded the corner to see the tall Elezen reciting a passage to an intrigued young hyurian girl, whilst Thancred was passed out upon a nearby couch.  
WoL: Hello everyone!  
Ryne: WoL!  
Urianger: My lady. Of what assistance can I be to thee?  
WoL: Oh none, I came to deliver a few gifts.  
Ryne: Should I wake Thancred?  
WoL: Nah, let the old man sleep.  
Thancred: I can assure you I am very much awake. “Old man…” What a preposterous statement.  
Thancred rose from the couch and glared at WoL before giving her a warm smile.  
WoL: Here here! Happy starlight everyone!  
WoL handed the three their gifts and watched in awe as they opened the small wrapped objects. Thancred looked upon his and immediately attached the small charm to a chain hanging from his coat. Ryne looked at her gift in awe and attached it to the small chain around her neck. Urianger gazed upon his charm with a smile. He attached it to the top of his card sheath and graciously thanked WoL. The four engaged in conversation for a while before WoL bid her leave. She had two more gifts to give. WoL made her way back to the rising stones and found Y’shtola at one of the tables sipping tea.  
WoL: Ah! Just the person I wanted to see!  
Y’shtola: Hello WoL. And what is it I can do for you today?  
WoL: You can open this.  
Y’shtola wiggled her ears as she unraveled the package and beheld the small charm. She smiled and looked up at WoL.  
Y’shtola: For me?  
WoL: Yeah. Happy starlight my friend.  
Y’shtola: You never cease to impress, WoL. Thank you.  
WoL: Your welcome. Now, to find Tataru.  
Y’shtola: She is in one of the back rooms fighting with Alisaie.  
WoL: Oh dear. Wonder what that’s all about.  
Y’shtola: No idea.  
WoL walked to the back in search of the Lalafell. She finally came across the pink clad woman carrying a few bolts of red cloth back to storage.  
WoL: Tataru! I have something for you!  
Tataru: Oh, hello WoL! What is it?  
WoL: Here.  
WoL watched as Tataru opened the package and gazed upon her heart shaped charm. Her eyes welled up with joy.  
Tataru: Oh, my dear, thank you! I absolutely love it!  
WoL: I’m glad. Happy starlight.  
Tataru: I take it you are to be traveling with Alisaie tonight yes?  
WoL: Yes. Why?  
Tataru: Oh no reason, but do go put on your new outfit for this year before you go.  
WoL: O…oh. Alright.  
WoL walked down to her room to find a new set of dream gear, but purple. WoL shut the door and walked toward it. She lifted the tunic and gazed upon it. It was her signature color. She removed her normal clothes and put Tataru’s hand crafted ones on. WoL walked to her mirror and gazed upon herself. She looked oddly stunning in the purple clothing with white fluff trimming at the edges. Tataru even made her tail a special wiggle space. WoL put on the traditional starlight hat and walked out to find Alisaie. It did not take long. Alphinaud escorted her to the hall to search for WoL. WoL’s breath caught in her throat at the sight of Alisaie. She looked oddly cute in the dream gear. She had refused the hat of course, but the rest complemented her pale appearance.  
WoL: Y…you look…  
Alisaie: Like an idiot I know…  
WoL: N..no..  
Alphinaud: I will leave you two to it then. Have fun.  
WoL watched as Alphinaud walked back to the study with a smirk. She walked closer to Alisaie. The young woman bowed her head in embarrassment. Tataru mad her tunic a bit more form fitting than traditional. Alisaie’s skirt was replaced by red leggings and her knee high white boots replaced with thigh high black boots. She looked beautiful.  
WoL: Alisaie, you look stunning. Are you ready to go to the festival?  
Alisaie: Y…yes.  
WoL teleported the pair to Gridania and quickly led Alisaie to the amphitheater. Many people were flowing in and out of the area. Several booths for both food and fun were strewn about. The special activity this year was a paired snowball fighting. WoL and Alisaie purchased several different foods and trinkets from the vendors and found a place to sit on the benches. WoL shoved multiple shrimp tempuras in her mouth while Alisaie nibbled on a small cake round.  
WoL: My overall favorite thing about these festivals is the food.  
Alisaie: I can see that. You alone supplied most of their business today.  
WoL: Oh, I’m not that bad am I?  
Alisaie raised an eyebrow at WoL. WoL looked about at her empty plates and stripped meat sticks.  
WoL: Alright alright, I am that bad. Did you like the cake?  
Alisaie: Quite. It is so light with just the right amount of sweetness.  
WoL: I attempted to make that cake one time. It ended in disaster.  
Alisaie: Really? How so?  
WoL: Well, let’s just say I nearly broke my teeth on the outcome.  
Alisaie let out a small giggle. WoL smiled at her.  
WoL: Would you like to join the snowball fight? If we win, we have a shot at getting a small snowball minion.  
Alisaie: I’d love to. Besides, with us working together we can win that minion for sure.  
WoL and Alisaie cleared their space away. They quickly joined the queue and just as quickly became snowball fight champions. The pair knew each other’s movements, supported one another gracefully, tactfully tore down the opposition’s battle plan and quickly overpowered them. With both girls having had their fill of fun and every available prize each, they settled down to watch the lights come to life.  
WoL: That was so much fun! We need to do things like this more often.  
Alisaie: Ahahah, well, who wouldn’t do well on your team?  
WoL: Hey, you covered for me more times than I could count. Don’t sell yourself short. Besides, If we were to invite everyone for a snowball war, I would want you at my side.  
Alisaie: Truly?  
WoL smiled as she pulled out the present she had made for Alisaie. Alisaie’s eyes widened in curiosity as WoL handed it to her. She opened the small wrapped object with care. WoL watched at her eyes lit up at the masterfully crafted charm. Alisaie was glowing with happiness.  
Alisaie: F…for me?  
WoL: Yes. What do you think?  
Alisaie: It…it’s beautiful! I shall treasure it.  
WoL: Hey, Alisaie. Would you…stay by my side? As my…my companion?  
WoL’s words caught Alisaie by surprise. She was rendered speechless. Her deep blue eyes gazed into WoL’s emerald greens. Alisaie was clutching the charm as if her life depended on it. Her face flushed red. The lights had lit up all around them. Many different colors illuminated the area and added to the moment. Alisaie cleared her throat and quietly replied to WoL, her voice still recovering from the shock.  
Alisaie: Y…yes.  
WoL grinned from horn to horn. She pulled the Elezen closer to her as the fireworks started. The pair gazed up as the colors burst in all shapes and forms. Alisaie’s head had migrated to WoL’s shoulder. WoL wrapped her arm around Alisaie’s back and held her tight. WoL’s tail wiggled with happiness. During the final phase of the fireworks show Alisaie turned toward WoL. Her expression was one of nervousness, embarrassment even. WoL looked upon her with a warm, inviting expression. As the last charges of fireworks concluded, Alisaie leaned in. WoL kissed her. It was brief and chaste, but a kiss. Alisaie’s lips were soft, warm. Both of their faces flushed red as the bright blue charge illuminated the sky above them. Alisaie placed her arm around WoL’s waist and leaned against her once more. Once the night had been concluded, WoL and Alisaie returned to the rising stones. Many of the Scion’s had retired for the night. Alisaie looked weary from the day’s events and so too did WoL. WoL walked Alisaie to her quarters and hugged her before bidding her goodnight.  
Alisaie: I had a lot of fun tonight. Thank you.  
WoL: I had so much fun. Who knew I would go to a festival and acquire a companion while I was at it.  
Alisaie gave WoL a gentle nudge to the ribs as she pulled away. WoL shifted Alisaie’s bangs out of her eyes and rested her hand on her cheek.  
WoL: May I?  
Alisaie blushed red and nodded, lidding her gaze as WoL came in close and pressed her lips against Alisaie’s. Alisaie’s arms found their way around the Au Ra’s waist as the kiss felt like it went on for eons. How long she had waited for this. How many times she had envisioned this. Alisaie pressed into WoL in the slightest before breaking away. Her fingers reflexively moved up to her lips. WoL moved her hand back up to Alisaie’s reddened cheek. With her thumb she gently stroked to the side.  
WoL: Goodnight my dear, I shall let you rest. Happy starlight.  
Alisaie: Goodnight WoL.  
WoL smiled and began to head to her own dwelling. Just as Alisaie turned the knob to enter hers, she looked down the hall at WoL and words came tripping out of her mouth before she knew it.  
Alisaie: I…I love you.  
WoL stopped in her tracks and turned around. She smiled from horn to horn.  
WoL: I love you too Alisaie.  
The two entered their rooms and seemingly slumped against the doors when they realized sleep would not be so easy. As Alisaie peered into the curious eyes of her brother, so too did WoL meet the curious gaze of Tataru.

**Author's Note:**

> I had always been toying with writing styles and only got into fanfics recently. Figured I'd have some fun.


End file.
